Final Vengence
by Deviant Crew
Summary: One familiar villain along with his other goons return and capture Princess Bubblegum. Now it's up to Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess (Flame Queen) to save all of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

"So, they thought I was defeated so early, did they? Well, now that I am stronger than ever, it is time to get my revenge!" A figure in the shadows laughs. The figure turns to the tied up old king of ice. "You've been an annoyance for too long. It's time you get locked away forever. Take him away." The figure points to two smaller figures who lift him up and out of his castle. The shadow gets on a strange cat and rides to the Candy Kingdom. The figure sees Princess Bubblegum appear and begin her speech.

"The yesterday of man, lays in our grasp. We will lead their hearts and minds to absolute peace. Those who deny us, fight for the wrong side of battle, and will not succeed. Behold now, the promise of victory, in the visions of Ooo! Join us! The future awaits for all of us!" Princess Bubblegum finishes her speech as she reveals the new Bubblegum Guards. All of the candy people cheer, and a chariot appears for Bubblegum.

"These improved guards will truly test my capabilities." The figure smirks. He walks out of hiding and slowly walks towards the chariot and a guard detects him. The Bubblegum Guard tries to destroy him, but another familiar face appears and destroys it. The big Guard does down with a boom, and Bubblegum turns to see the explosion. Candy Guards appear with spears, but they go down as well.

More Guards turn around to see the Hooded Figure, but end up stabbed just the same. The Shadowy Man walks up to the chariot.

"Enough! You think you can walk in here and hurt my people like this? I will not stand for it! Guards, eliminate him!" Bubblegum commands. Guards surround the figure and Bubblegum walks closer. "You don't know who you are dealing with. It was brave of you to stand against me alone, but even more foolish. Take him away."

Bubblegum turns around and hears all of the guards thud to the ground. When she turns around again, they are all defeated. The figure gives a fiery leer to Bubblegum. She sends out more guards on horses, but they go down just like all of the other ones. She then sends in guards with full bodied armor to protect her. "This is personal now." Bubblegum pulls out a secret sword she was hiding.

The figure is reunited with three other figures.

"You know what to do, men." A familiar voice says.

"It can't be..." Bubblegum notices the voice.

"Charge!" They all attack and she sends her guards in. They both clash and it turns into a battle.

* * *

Who are these people? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Powerless Alone

"Oh my glob! What happened here?" Finn asks in shock as he stares at the broken and abandoned castle that used to be Princess Bubblegum's.

"It's terrible Finn! Hooded figures came through here and destroyed everything! They went and took Princess Bubblegum as their hostage! You must save her!" Peppermint Butler pleads.

"You know what time it is, Jake?" Finn asks.

"Adventure Time?" Jake answers.

"Adventure Time!" Finn nods. They both charge off in a direction.

"Dude, where are we going?" Jake asks.

"Uh..." Finn turns around and heads back to Peppermint Butler.

"They went that way." Peppermint Butler points them to the other direction.

"Alright, let's go!" Finn and Jake head in the right direction.

They continue on into a graveyard. There, they see one of the hooded villains.

"So, it seems you have come to try to save Princess Bubblegum, well we're going to fail here!" He takes off his hood to show a heart with a face.

"Ricardio again?" Jake asks.

"This time, I got help from these other partners. I feel great! Now it's time to be eliminated! Zombies, destroy them!" A horde of zombies appear and they start to flood in, overwhelming Finn and Jake.

"I thought we cured them!" Jake says.

"You did, but a little lady who's good with poison fixed them right!" Ricardio smiles. "And there's no way to stop it!" Ricardio holds up a cage which has a little candy corn rat in it.

"Science!" They both realize that he is the only one to stop it. Finn and Jake try to save the little rat, but a blue cat claws them.

"Who's that?" Jake asks.

"It's the cat from the Crystal Eye cave!" Finn recognizes.

"He is Demon Cat. He will take care of you... permanently." Ricardio smiles as Demon Cat charges and starts to fight Finn and Jake. They seem stronger this time around, and they can't seem to win.

"Your friends are gone. Daddy took care of the little Marceline problem." Demon Cat laughs.

"What did he do to Marceline?" Finn gets back up.

"He may or may not have made her Queen of Nightosphere." Demon Cat answers, more or less.

"We're going to fix this!" Jake and Finn try again, but the zombies start to claw at them. They can't break free, and soon get surrounded by hundreds of zombies.

"You fail, Finn!" Ricardio mocks.

"I can't believe it would end like this..." Finn starts to fall unconscious.

"That's not the Finn I know!" A big burst of fire explodes and all of the zombies scatter. Finn looks up to see the woman on fire. She wears Queen Armor.

"FP!" Finn smiles.

"Come on, let's kick give this goon a heart attack!" Flame Princess, also known as Flame Queen shoots fire and burns all of the zombies and they back off. "You're next!"

"Master did not tell me about her!" Ricardio says.

"He might of, or he might have not." Demon Cat retorts.

"Oh, shut up!" Ricardio yells.

During their bickering, Flame Princess grabs Ricardio and throws him into the air and shoots a giant fire blast which incinerates Ricardio into ash. Demon Cat responds immediately by attacking Flame Princess and clawing her in the face. She tries to shoot him, but he moves quickly on his feet and dodges. He continues to attack Flame Princess using this tactic, until she ends it with a counter.

"You might have win this time, but we might be back!" Demon Cat warns. He runs away before he gets incinerated as well. Flame Princess grabs the cage and frees Science.

He does his work, and they escape with Flame Princess's flight. They head to Flame Kingdom.

"Alright, if we want to save Ooo, we need to work as a team. There are many villains to come, and we just barely scratched the surface. This is going to be tough, since they have us in a corner. They have Lady Rainicorn, Ice King, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum captive. We don't have any allies in this, so I'm counting on all of us to work together once more. Can I trust you two, especially you, Finn?" Flame Princess asks.

"You can count on me, Princess." Finn answers truthfully.

"Well then, what time is it?" Flame Princess asks.

* * *

Now time for the action! Don't miss it!


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Time!

"Alright, they headed this way!" Finn points though a forest.

"Then let's kick some villain butt!" Jake stays beside Finn, as Flame Princess stays beside Jake.

"Be careful FP, everything is flammable here." Finn points out.

"Alright, I won't touch anything." Flame Princess moves on, only burning the grass below her feet.

Finn and Jake jump up into the trees.

"You're going to have to move on foot, Princess." Jake adds.

"No problem." Flame Princess continues on foot.

They all progress on. Flame Princess continues on foot, and Finn along with Jake continue to climb up.

"Glob, these are tall trees." Jake comments.

"I know. We should probably go back down to get back to FP." Finn and Jake start to make their way down, but monkeys appear. "Hey little buddies. Is this your home? Don't worry, we'll go back down." Finn says. Suddenly, the monkeys eyes turn bright red.

"Finn? They don't look right." Jake points out. By the time he notices it, the monkeys attack. They jump onto Finn's face and start to claw him.

"Jake! Get them off me! Get them off me!" Finn cries as he struggles to get them off.

"I got you, bro." Jake stretches his arm to get them off, but more monkeys appear and attack Jake. "How many monkeys are there?" Jake asks.

"Is something wrong up there, boys?" Flame Princess hollers.

"Killer Monkeys!" Finn screams.

"That's odd... I'll come get you!" Flame Princess goes up to get them, but Evil Feral Bores start attacking her, so she can't help Finn or Jake at the moment. "Get off of me!"

She fights off the Bores as Finn and Jake fight off the Monkeys.

"Why are these Monkeys attacking us?" Finn asks.

"A better question is, where did these monkeys come from?" Jake adds.

The Bores charge at Flame Princess and she flies over. She blasts one in the back, but the others surround her. "You stubborn Bores!" She shoots fire all around to hit all of them, and sets a little of the forest on fire.

"Careful, Princess!" Finn reminds.

"Sorry, just had to get these things away from me!" Flame Princess looks to see a tree on fire. Finn quickly puts it out, making Flame Princess flinch.

"Come on, Finn. It's not safe here!" Jake says.

"Alright, Princess. Follow me." Finn and Jake continue on, avoiding the Monkeys as Flame Princess does the same.

They keep going until they see a Falls.

"This looks like a good place to fight." Flame Princess turns around to face the enemy, but they ran away. "Looks like they gave up." Flame Princess continues on, but snakes appear from the rocks.

"Get them!" Jake hits the snakes and they try to keep going up. The path ahead is not very good footing, though. Finn slips, and Flame Princess grabs him.

"Help!" Finn screams.

"Don't worry, it's just water. You're a water elemental." Flame Princess says.

"Dude's seriously afraid of water." Jake explains.

"Now why would a water elemental be afraid of water? It would be like me being afraid of fire. Unless, you lied to me!" Flame Princess yells.

"No, it's not like that!" Finn tries to explain as his legs dangle.

"I could drop you right now if I wanted to!" Flame Princess threatens, turning into her angry state.

"Princess, it's not what it seems. He's made of water, but he can't control it." Jake explains. Flame Princess calms down and takes a deep breath.

"Is this true?" She asks. Finn nods. "Is he lying?" Flame Princess asks Jake.

"No, he means it. Neither of us are lying." Jake answers.

Flame Princess helps Finn up. "I am deeply sorry about that. I still have trust issues."

"It's okay, FP. I really blew it." Finn bows his head. Flame Princess pushes his head back up so he can look at her eye to eye.

"It's okay, I just kind of over reacted there." Flame Princess smiles.

They all reach the top of the falls.

"Awww, look at the puny little beings, making up. Why don't you kiss while you're at it?" Another familiar voice speaks. They all turn around to see a big green ogre with dark green grass hair.

"Donny, you jerk!" Jake comments.

"I thought I told you to get lost the last time I saw you!" Finn pulls out his sword.

"This time, Donny not alone!" Donny says.

"Not alone? What do you mean not alone?" Flame Princess asks.

"Oops, said too much. Now must die!" Donny does a clothesline and hits them back down the Falls. Donny jumps down to fight them.

"Come on! Let's deck this guy's snozz!" Finn says. A necklace Finn picks up starts glowing. It's BMO!

"Finn! I'm here to help you! I have some of Bubblegum's Technology, and I can analyze this villain! One moment..." BMO scans the enemy. "You remember him as Donny. He might be very predictable and not very smart, but just look at his arms! One punch from those bad boys can knock you clean off of the Falls! Be careful!" The necklace stops glowing.

"Alright, watch for his attacks, and dodge at the right moment... go!" Finn, Jake, and FP charge at the big guy and dodge his attacks well.

"Stand still!" Donny tries to hit him, but Finn has the speed advantage over Donny. Finn slashes his face, and Donny screams. Donny hits Finn and he almost flies off. He is able to grab the ledge and pull himself back up.

"As Flame Queen, I command you to halt!" Flame Princess tries to stop him, but it's no use.

"You're not the boss of me!" Donny says very immaturely.

Flame Princess sighs. "It's like I'm dealing with a baby... a very big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Donny stomps the ground and breaks the platform gives away. They all fall to the next stone platform. Donny gives a very evil look.

Finn's necklace glows again.

"Look out, Finn! He's changed fighting tactics, now you must change yours!" BMO cautions.

"Make puny little guys fall!" Donny continues to smash the platform to make the heroes fall. They fall another floor of stone platforms.

"This ends now!" When Donny jumps into the air, Flame Princess moves underneath to catch him. "He's... really... heavy!" Flame Princess struggles to mutter her words as she starts losing strength to hold him up.

"Come on! We've got to help!" Finn and Jake help her and with all of their strengths, they throw him off the falls.

"Donny sink like rock!" He screams as he disappears from their sights.

"Good thing we took care of him." Flame Princess sighs in relief. They finally make it to the top of the Falls and keep moving on. After that, no other enemies appeared to block their path. They get to a castle that looks old and abandoned.

"This looks like the place." Finn says. They reach the entrance.

"I don't know, dude. This seems a little _too_ easy." Jake responds.

"And you would be right, Jake." Once again, another familiar voice is heard. They look up to see a little cat wrapped up in bandages glaring at the heroes with her lavender eyes.

"Who's that?" Flame Princess asks.

"Me Mow! I thought we took you down!" Jake says.

"You never finished the job! You thought I was too weak to be a threat, but look at me now! I have plenty of villains to cover me!" Me Mow grins.

"Wait, you're the one behind this?!" Finn yells.

"Correct. I have to thank you for sparing me, because now I can finish the job!" Me Mow pulls out a remote, and a trapdoor appears underneath Finn, Jake, and FP. FP is able to fly out, but Me Mow pours water on her fire, and she falls in as well. "Let's see you survive in my Deadly Underground Mines! Hope you like mining for Diamonds for the rest of your pathetic little lives!" Me Mow manically laughs.

* * *

How will Finn, Jake, and FP get out of this one? Find out next time!


End file.
